I Can Do Better
by Ookami-hanyou Sarah
Summary: Kagome is hurt again by InuYasha and Koga is their to comfort her. Songfic and LEMON WARNING. R&R Please!


**This is a songfic about the love between Kagome, InuYasha, Koga.Beware this songfic contains a LEMON! I don't own the song or InuYasha. Song by: Sharissa feat. Tank.**

I Can Do Better

Kagome walked through the woods tears streaming down her face. InuYasha had eariler told her he loved her and then left her to stand alone while her went off to be with Kikyo. Kagome was hurt, angry and confused. Did InuYasha really love her? Kagome continued to walk and finally she looked around her and realized she was on the edge of a cliff. The sun was setting and the sun rise looked beautiful and sad to her. Kagome sat down and watched as the sun vanished and the moon appeared. A nice big full moon greeted her gaze and she laid on her back gazing at the stars not really thinking of anything.

Koga was running to nowhere in particular when Kagome's scent came to him along with the scent of tears. He changed directions worried that Kagome was hurt and rushed to were she was. Koga saw her sitting alone on a cliffs edge watching the sun set and he marveled in her beauty. Her silky black hair blowing in the wind. Her lips parted and eyes watered with unshed tears. He watched her until the full moon came up and he watched her lay down and gaze at the stars. Koga silently walked over to her and sat down next to her. She didn't say anything just briefly looked at him and gave him and small, sad smile.

**"What did that bastard mutt do?" **Koga asked her. He tried to keep the hatred out of his voice but he couldn't forgive InuYasha for always making Kagome cry. She deserves better. Koga knew Kagome had feelings for InuYasha even though he chose to ignore it. He loved Kagome and he more than anyone wanted her to be happy weather it was with him or not.

Kagome sighed and sat up. She looked Koga in the eyes and saw his concern and that he really cared for her. Why had she not seen how much he cared before? She knew the answer to that, she was to busy chasing after InuYasha to notice. Kagome leaned over to Koga and laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed with content and looked up at the stars.

**You can do better than that.**

_Oh, I know._

**You can do better than that.**

_Oh, I know._

**You can do better than that.**

_Oh, I know._

**You can do better than that.**

_Oh, I know._

_I can do better by myself._

**You can do better than that.**

_Oh, I know._

_Yeah, I'm tired of all the lies._

**Well**

_I'm tired of all these tears I cried._

**Oh yeah**

_I'm tired of all the games._

**I hear you.**

_Why can't things just be the same way_

**They used to be.**

_When love was brand new, there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do._

**Oh**

_Now everything has changed and I'm trying so hard to walk away._

**Oh no**

_Deep down I know I can do better than that_

**Girl I know.**

_I can do better than that_

**I told you so.**

_I can do better than that_

**Can't you see.**

_I can do better than that_

**Better could be me.**

_I can do better than that_

**Girl I know**

_I can do better than that_

**I told you so**

_I don't know why that I try when I could do better_

_So what's up with you?_

**What do you mean?**

_Is everything with your girl cool?_

**Well it's alright but I'm starting to realize she's not my type.**

_Why you wasting your time._

**I don't know.**

_I'm gonna keep it real and tell you the truth. _

**Tell me. Tell me.**

_These conversations are drawing me closer to you._

**Oh, I fell the same so what are we going to do?**

_I don't know cause we both have issues._

_Deep down I know I can do better than that_

**Girl I know.**

_I can do better than that_

**I told you so.**

_I can do better than that_

**Can't you see.**

_I can do better than that_

**Better could be me.**

_I can do better than that_

**Girl I know**

_I can do better than that_

**I told you so**

_I don't know why that I try when I could do better_

**Sometimes late at night I can't get you off of my mind.**

**I know were suppose to be friends but my feelings are changing.**

_I can't take it_

**No**

_My heart keeps aching_

**Oh**

_I just can't keep going through_

**You don't have to keep on going through**

_I'm with him, but I won't miss him._

**How so?**

_If I replace him with you!_

_I can do better than that_

**Girl I know.**

_I can do better than that_

**I told you so.**

_I can do better than that_

**Can't you see.**

_I can do better than that_

**Better could be me.**

_I can do better than that_

**Girl I know**

_I can do better than that_

**I told you so**

_I don't know why that I try when I could do better_

_Better could be you_

**Better could be you**

_And better could be you_

**And better could be you.**

They found each other in their arms and it felt perfect. Koga leaned down and raised Kagome's head with his fingers. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for him and he captured her with a soft kiss. Fireworks exploded in her head and if she were standing she would have fallen. Koga was beside himself with emotions. The woman of his dreams was finally in his arms. Koga watched her as she slowly opened her eyes. They were filled with lust and passion and it was all for him. Koga kissed her again and again and each time the feelings swelled more and more. Kagome felt as if she would die from happiness.

Koga slowly began kissing down her jawline and onto her neck. She moved it in order for him to have better excess. Koga went back up to her lips and asked for passage in with his tongue. She allowed it and they fought over dominance until finally Koga won. He stood up and Kagome groaned from his lack of touch. He quickly bent down and carried her bridal style away from the cliff and far off into his cave covered by a waterfall. He carried her to the back were there was a pile of pelts on the cold stone floor. He laid her down there and started a fire. The fire was quickly started and he went back to his love.

Kagome waited there watching him the whole time. As he came back over to her he laid down next to her and stroked her cheek. He gently said I love you and she replied the same. They kissed gently and he descended down her jawline and neck once more. He moved down to her collar bone and lifted her shirt over her head and cast it aside. He looked at her in awe of her beauty. Kagome reached up and undid his pony tail and she ran her fingers through his long black hair. She slowly took off his brown head band, wrist and shoulder protectors and his chest armour. Kagome threw it all to the side and ran her hands over his bare chest and six pack stomach. Koga let out a moan and he kissed her heatedly as he undid the clasp of her bra. Koga grabbed her left breast and massaged it as he sucked and licked the other. Kagome shuttered under his touch at the new experience and her breath became heavy. Koga slowly eased his pace and looked into her eyes. She knew what he was asking and she nodded her head yes and he worked his way down.

He gently lay kisses on her stomach and over her belly button then stopped. He raised himself off of her and took off her shoes and socks. She crawled over to him when he was done and she took off his brown fur shin guards. He smiled at her as she did so. Kagome looked him in the eyes and he leaned over and kissed her long and deep. As he did so he unzipped her skirt and allowed it to fall to the floor where she kicked it over with the pile of cloths. Kagome undid his waist tie and the fur which covered his lower half fell also. Koga looked down at her and saw she still had one article of clothing on, her underwear. He lowered his body down to her underwear and slipped them off her.

Koga stood and stared at Kagome completely in a trance of her. She realized she was now completely naked and tried to hide herself from view but Koga let out a small growl from his throat and laid her back onto the pelts. Koga busied her with his kisses while he slid his hand down to her opening. He massaged her already wet opening and he placed his two fingers slowly inside her. Kagome gasped with surprise and pain. Koga kissed her tears away and whispered that the pain would be gone soon. Koga moved his fingers in and out of her slowly. Kagome began to moan softly. Koga loved the feel of her, how tight she was inside but he didn't want to hurt her any more than he had to so he was bracing her for his size. It was bigger than a regular humans and he really didn't want to hurt her. Kagome looked down at his large member and saw it was already hard. Koga took away his fingers and licked them. Kagome stared wide eyed at him and an evil plan formed in her head.

Kagome reached out and grabbed his shaft. She began stroking it. At first gently almost to the point that he couldn't feel it but it slowly became tighter and faster. Koga's breath became heavy and he moaned deep. Before he could cum she stopped and he growled at her but he saw the evil smirk on her face and he decided to get pay back. Koga pushed her down again and spread her legs with his hands. He then licked at her wet opening and the surrounding folds. Kagome gasped and moaned to the feel of his tongue. She was so close to her release but he cruelly stopped and she looked at him and they silently formed a truce. Both of them were breathing heavy and they both released together and collapsed on the pelts sticky and sweating.

After a ten minute break they caught there breath and held each others gaze. Koga and Kagome started again. They heatedly kissed and Koga used his legs to open hers. Now fully on top of her Koga smiled and pressed his tip to her opening. Koga began pressing inside and Kagome screamed as she felt his huge shaft slowly get deeper inside of her. Koga wiped away her tears and waited until she gave him a nod to tell him to continue. The pain subsided to pleasure and Kagome gave Koga the okay nod. Koga felt her tighten inside as he slowly came back out. Then he thrust himself back in. This time instead of screaming in pain Kagome moaned in pleasure and pressed herself up into him.

After two hours of this and slowly growing faster in pace they both released and collapsed on top of one another. Sweating and breathing very hard. Koga took himself out of Kagome and smiled down at her. Kagome tiredly smiled back and wrapped herself around him and he her and they both fell asleep. Koga finally feeling complete now that Kagome was his mate and Kagome happy that she has someone to love her and need her and no one else. A week passed and they did nothing but make love and sleep and eat when they were hungry. Both completely satisfied with their lives and each other.

**I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first Lemon please R&R. Thank You!**


End file.
